paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a clumsy Marshall.
One day marshall was packing his stuff! Chase: hey pups come in but not marshall! Skye: he is still packing his camping stuff and we’re ready! Chase: ya that’s why we need to sell him! Meanwhile marshall was listening to the talk! Marshall: they they don’t need me! I might as well run away! in the lookout Chase: we will not sell him anymore! He is our bud! Outside! Marshall: I’ll will right this note! It was like this: dear paw patrol you all want to sell me! So I ran away! Sorry! But bye and here’s my pup tag! Then the pups walk out. Chase: gasp everyone marshall ran away! Skye: I’ll tell Ryder! Meanwhile marshall is walking then he wants to go back but a tornado picked him up! marshall:ahhhh oooofff marshall : where am I! And why am I alive? And where did I come from! Whine! Pound person: your in the pound someone is coming to get you! marshall: really really Pound person: her name is Elvira ! Marshall: I can’t wait to meet Elvira! Pound person: here she is Elvira: hey Dalmatian I’ll name you clum cuss you are clumsy! marshall: I like it! Elvira: let’s go home Marshall: wheres you car? Elvira: right there ! Hop in! Marshall: it’s so big Elvira: not to me! marshall: weee how does it take so quickly! Elvira: forget about that we’re here! marshall: it’s huge! Elvira: I know marshall: I am hungry Elvira: well you get stake ! marshall: yum marshall and Elvira: your the best Bacl at the lookout Skye: Ryder Ryder! It’s the worst! ryder: what is it skye : marshall ran away! Ryder: I’ll call the rest! Pawpatrol to the lookout pups: Ryder needs us! ryder: as you all know marshall ran away ! Skye I need you to fly and look for him! Skye : this puppy gota fly! ryder: chase use your drone! chase: chase is on the case ryder: all of the rest you look around the city! Pawpatrol is on roll skye: gasp I see marshalls gear ! Right in a tornado path! ryder: the tornado must of picked him up! skye : it goes to green lake ! Ryder : well we will have to have a meeting there! at the metten Ryder: are pup marshall is gone! He looks like this! Elvira: that looks like clum Marshall: um do they own Elvira : yes! then she rips of a costume! Its mr.h mr.h: hahaha I’ll take you to my layout! Then marshall gets his menory back! marshall: pawpatrol help! Marshall had his gar in a cage that looked like that lookout! then the pups came in! Pups : let him go mr h : no what would you do to me! pups : have the kittens not join that would make them mad at you mr h: fine pups:kittens come and join! kittens: ok we like you mr.h mr h: can I jo? pups : yes then marshall is out marshall thanks for saveing me! were welcome! the end.